In A Parallel World
by AmieLovesBooks
Summary: Set In A Parallel World Bella Finds Herself Living With Her Adoptive Brother Jasper In Forks. Things Start To Change When Bella Finds Out The Ghost Of Edward Cullen Is Haunting Her House. Can She Help Him Find What He Needs withought falling for him? R
1. Chapter 1

**Just An Idea That Sorta Poped Into My Head :) Enjoy!**

The screech of tyres on gravel echoed through Forks valley as I drove my Chevy into the old abandoned house that we were about to claim ours. I felt awfully distant as I cut the engine, threw the keys on the seat and stepped out. As i quickly ran round to the back to retrieve our suitcases, being carful not to trip, Jasper groaned.

"Eurgh!" I looked over at them to see him climbing out the car with a few of our bags. "This place looks haunted! Tell me again why we are here!"

"You know why we are here. Now come on, I'm ready for some sleep, the quicker we unpack the quicker that will happen. "I gave him my best glare but her just smiled back, causing me to crack up with laughter. Jasper always had a way with emotions, he is a great brother.

We aren't related though, we are adopted. Well, we _were _adopted. Our adoptive parents died in plane crash not a month ago. I do feel bad but I can't help feeling relieved that I'm finally free, no bossy parents to tell you what to do. But me and Jazz, we have always been close – that's why we have bought a house together. Our birthdays are in the same week so we both turned 18 at the same time and that meant we could finally get our own place!

Realising my daydreaming I helped Jasper with the suitcases. He was a good kid and would one day find a great wife. He had always been a brother to me and I a sister to him, nothing more and nothing less.

"I think it has style. You don't get many houses like this these days" I stated, talking about the old fashion of the residence. It was quite large. The estate agent told us it was a 5 bed roomed home. It had a very spooky feel though and as I stood outside I felt like someone was watching me through the windows. It had a white painted exterior with black windows and doors and reminded me of an old English house from the Victorian era. The pathway to the house was surrounded with a large open lawn with overgrown bushes and weeds. To the right side of the pathway there was a statue, that resembles a water feature, of three, very beautiful, people – a man, a woman and a boy around my age. They were holding each other and wore big smiles on there faces. For some reason I felt sad looking at this sculpture and had to look away, just in time to see jaspers honey-blonde hair whip into the house.

"Jasper!" I called, maybe huffed, getting somewhat exasperated. "Stop trying to cheer me up and give me my car keys back." I saw something bronze move in the corner of my eye and thinking it was jasper I looked at it – but there was nothing there. Strange, I thought and trudged into the house to retrieve my beloved truck's keys.

4 hours, two suitcases and a jasper hunt later I was sat on my new bed taking in the surroundings. I picked out this room because it was my style and it felt, to a certain extent, comfortable.

The room itself was plastered with light blue wallpaper. The selling and carpet matched as they both had the same royal blue colour except they were both faded. At the far end of the room I placed my stereo and CDs and to the right I had a sensible sized wardrobe filled with all my clothes which, to be honest, were mostly jeans and t-shirts. Over on the left side of my newest room I had my new T.V which was hidden every time the door opened.

Outside was a very different story. Through the aged panes of my window was a vast forest that stretched out for miles. Just looking outside made me feel cold and small so I shook my head, as to clear my thoughts, and looked down at the laptop I had recently switched on.

I liked my laptop. It was a present from jasper for my birthday. I had bought him a new game console with the money I inherited from our deceased adoptive parents. They were good, pleasant and kind people and they made a lovely couple. There names were Helen and Jeffery and, if I remember correctly, were 57 years old. I think they just wanted a nice family seeming as they were too old to have kids when they married at 51. They adopted me and Jazz from the same care home 6 years ago and I have been grateful ever since. The love they shared was beautiful and always left me to wonder – would I ever experience that?

My desktop flashed to life and, after everything was loaded, I clicked my favourite search engine and typed in my new address. Ever since I saw that statue I have been curious to whom this residence belonged to before we came. A promising site came up and I scrolled down the page looking through the list of old houses until I found mine. The new page loaded and a picture of the home flashed up ton my screen followed by some words-

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen's Home**

_This old residence dates 1974 and was built and lived in by the Cullen family. The family, consisting of parents and a son, lived in the house for many years. In 1901Carlistle and Esme Cullen had a son and named him Edward. Carlisle was a famous Dr. and Esme was an extremely good designer with a love of Victorian designs. It was in this house that the family died of Spanish influenza after a two week vacation to Chicago in 1918. Later a memorial was built in the front garden to remember Doctor Carlisle Cullen's dedication to his job. _

Underneath was a picture of the memorial outside. So that's who those people are. I felt so sorry for them, especially the boy, he would only be 17 or 18 when he died. That's like me dyeing now! I quickly rubbed my eyes as to stop them from over flowing and took a deep breath. Wait, they died in this house?

"Oh! Jake that's really sad! And that boy, he would be my age!" I always talked to my goldfish, Jake, when I was upset - it felt more comforting. He is 4 years old now and has been my best friend all that time. "What if I lost Jasper? He is my only family now! It would kill me." I broke down in heavy sobs thinking about the possibilities. I have already lost my parents – my mother died giving birth to me and my father died from a gunshot wound when I was 3 – and now my adoptive parents have died. "I feel so empty Jake."

Just then I felt a cool pair of arms pull me into there chest, assumed it to be jasper, and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I opened my eyes to see that jaspers shirt was tear stained and told him "Sorry Jasper you didn't have..." My voice trailed off as I saw who was holding me "Who are you?" I wisped, shocked. Holding me in his arms was a beautiful boy with messy bronze hair around my age. I Jumped off the bed and screamed only to see him disappear.

I blinked. Did I imagine him? Was he a figment of my imagination? Just then Jasper came in.

"What's up Bells? Hello??" He started to wave is hand in front of my face to get my attention. "Earth to Isabella Swan" I came out of my trance to see him giving me a suspicious look.

"Sorry Jazz, I saw a spider. But it's gone now." He nodded slowly and left. With that I collapsed onto my bed and drifted off to a dream filled sleep about the mysterious boy. I couldn't even help the feeling I've saw him before…

**So What Do You Think? Like It?? Review Please?? I Love You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its been a while. I didn't get much response to chapter one so this is only short to see if i should carry one, but I dedicate this chapter to ****soxmuchxmorexx3**** and ****little-miss-randomness17**** (:**

The next few days that followed I wasn't really on earth. I hadn't always believed in ghosts and the supernatural but that was too… real, like he (What Ever _he_ was, lets stick with that) was actually there holding me in his arms. And another reason as to why I believed is that it wasn't my imagination was simply because I'm not that imaginative as to dream up someone with so much beauty and perfection. I'm not sure as to whether he was there or not. I spent these days walking around thinking to myself about who that boy was. I had the answer two days later…

Stumbling through the front yard, drunk on fatigue, I made my way to the dustbin. It was pitch black, around 11o'clock, and all I had was a thin little torch, my pyjamas and some slippers on. I don't even know why I didn't wait till the morning but my thoughts where clouded with that boy.

The air was cool and there was a slight gust of wind that didn't help my balance at all. Like always my mind drifted off to that... ghost, Figment of the imagination, A Dream, There were so many possibilities. The thing that bugged me most was the fact I had the feeling I have saw him previously, I just didn't know how.

As I walked back from the bin I let my eyelids slip down for a moment and let out an involuntary yawn. I longed to be in my bed. To feel the soft covers as they laid on me. Wait that last bit sounded rude. I giggled to my self. I am so intoxicated with my tiredness I am starting to act mentally ill. With that thought I rolled my eyes. Wait… there still closed and I'm walking… oh god Bella + Tiredness = Extra Klutz! Like it was on queue, I fell _and_ it was over something hard.

'Why do I always manage to fall onto something? Never anyone else always me...' I trailed off when I started to stand up as talking upsets my balance, _somehow_. However, I stopped breathing when my chocolate eyes locked onto a pair of green ones. They looked cautious and a little afraid, like me.

My heart stuttered and my mind kept telling me I'd gone crazy. Even as my thoughts battled against each other, I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful person in front of me. He glanced behind me, probably at the cause of my fall. Curiosity got the better of me and I too looked around.

It was with this look that I connected all the dots. Why I feel I have saw him before, why he is at my house, if I am hallucinating and, basically, if I was sane. I swiftly looked back at him.

He was Edward from the statue (which was also the cause of my descent) and for some unknown reason he was here today-haunting or whatever he is doing.

"Is this real?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"You can see me…?" He asked. I was shocked.

"Why is that strange?"He looked unsure and I made a mental note to ask him later. "Are you…real?"

"Yes... I think." He said this doubtful: like he didn't know himself

"Why did you run away when I was crying?" I puzzled him so I added. "You could have told me the truth. I mean, it's not like anyone would believe me if I told them…"

"…well I was shocked that you saw me, any other human would of felt me but looked up and saw nothing. And also when you screamed I got worried and ran away, I'm not good with emotions." And, although I chose to ignore it, very faintly I heard him mutter 'Especially my own'.

Just then, a gust of wind blew and sent a shiver so violently down my spine it was embarrassing.

"You should get back inside; I bet its pretty cold." I only just realised how alluring his voice was, almost like velvet. I gave a week nod and started walking back towards the house, only so be stopped by a tap on the shoulder. "You don't mind me coming to do you? I haven't had company since 1918, I haven't even spoke to anyone since then come to think of it…"

It was then I noticed his eyes, and his whole appearance. His skin was pale and his clothes looked dated. His was about a head taller than me and he wasn't bulky but he defiantly had some muscles. His hair was a brilliant shad of bronze and was dishevelled and stuck up everywhere, but, out of everything, I noticed his eyes first; brilliant gold that shone in the moonlight. As he looked at me I realised he was waiting for an answer, and was dazzling me.

"Of course" my answer sounded pretty stable and he looked pleased.

"Lead the way" he smiled a crooked grin that made me go week at the knees. And there were only five words for it; I Was Falling For Him. Badly.

*

I was now sat on my bed with Edward by my side and I was dyeing to ask him some questions, it's not everyday you meet a dead person. Thinking that gave me shivers. He was dead. It was hard to wrap my head around. When you're a child growing up your told that you never see people again once they've died and when you're past that stage its common sense to know. It was a mind boggling situation and I didn't know how to start this convocation but, fortunately, he did.

"So…you can see me?" he had an old accent and his voice was wary. I answered with a quick nod and remembered what I wanted to ask him.

"Why is that a shock?" I blurted it out before I could think that what I was saying was a plausible question. It seemed to be okay and he closed his golden eyes and started with his explanation…

**Reviews = Faster Update (:**


End file.
